The Quiet Man
|running time = 124 minutes |catalogue number = VC3001 CC1000 |rating = |re-release date = }} The Quiet Man is UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 4th November 1985. It features the 1952 best-selling film of "The Quiet Man" ''by Republic Pictures Corporation, starring John Wayne and Maureen O'Hara. The film itself has been an Academy Award Winner and nominated "Best Picture" in 1952. Description This rollicking piece of Irish blarney has John Wayne playing a retired prizefighter who returns from Pittsburgh to his ancestral village in rural Ireland intent on the quiet life. What he gets is just the reverse! Immediately falling out with the local squire (Victor McLaglen) over a property deal he then falls for the squire's red haired sister (Maureen O'Hara). A fierce rivalry develops between the two men, culminating in a marathon fist fight followed by the entire village population. This fine comedy-drama gained Oscars for John Ford, the director, and for the superb photography of the in magnificent Irish landscape. Trivia * A quick clip of John Wayne taking a look out of the train carriage windows appears in the "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert for titles by the Video Collection in 1986. Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 advert with clips of various titles that are released by the Video Collection including clips from: *John Wayne classics *"Rio Grande" *"Sands of Iwo Jima" *"The Quiet Man" *Cary Grant carrying Doris Day on his shoulder in "A Touch of Mink" *"Indiscreet" (1958) *"Operation Petticoat" *Cary Grant in "Father Goose" *The greatest western film "High Noon" *"The Bells of St. Mary's" *It's a wonderful life *Invasion of the Body Snatchers *a scene of Frank Sinatra saying 'Hi' in "Young at Heart" *Never Love a Stranger. *"The Men" *"The Glory Boys" Then here is range of cartoon clips for some children's titles by the Video Collection including. *"Mr. T" smashing the door down and arriving into a room in an episode of the "Mr. T" cartoon show, *"Space Ghost" flying downward in the cosmos and shooting lasers with his hand. *"Atom Ant" arriving into shot in the "Atom Ant" cartoon intro. *The scene of Zilly running away from a crocodile in his jacket from the "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon show. *A gust of wind blowing Atom Ant's mailbox outside his tree the wrong side. *"Yogi Bear" watching his friend run out of his cave in "Hey There, it's Yogi Bear" *He-Man getting his power of Greyskull ready in the intro of the "He-Man and the Universe" cartoon series and yelling his "I have the power" quote. *Mr T taking a glare. *Muttley having a wheezy giggle in the airplane scene of a "Dastardly and Muttley" cartoon episode Here is the last few set of clips that end the commercial which are: * * * *a "Young at Heart" scene of Doris Day taking a smile. The very last clip of the advert is the logo of the Video Collection with the announcer telling people to start their collection today. 1987 Re-release The Quiet Man was also one of the few Video Collection titles to have their 1987 promo: It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says '"Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films."' it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: '"Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!"''' 1993 Re-release The John Wayne Classic Collection with clips of "The Quiet Man", "The First Rebel", "The Fighting Seabees", "Back to Bataan", "Sands of Iwo Jima", "Rio Grande", "She Wore a Yellow Ribbon", "Flying Leathernecks" and "The Magnificent Showman". Gallery The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine The Quiet Man (UK VHS 1985) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:John Wayne Classics Category:Movies Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Cinema Club Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection movies trailer from 1985 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases